mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (1. Mentiras)
Bueno, veo que no hay mucha gente en la Wikia por las fiestas, pero para que no se pierda la motivación de los escritores/lectores, quiero presentarles (con mucho orgullo) Mortal Kombat: BattleMode. Bueno, veo que no hay mucha gente por las fiestas, pero para no perder la motivación de los escritores/lectores, quiero presentarles, con mucho orgullo, Mortal Kombat: BattleMode. Básicamente, es una colección de historias, narradas por sus propios protagonistas, buscando darles una identidad más allá del juego, más allá del torneo. Hay un par de referencias disimuladas, que los buenos conocedores de MK podrán descifrar. Ya llevo dos temporadas (Primer y Segundo Duelo), pero en esta ocasión, solo traeré una pequeña selección de lo más destacado, como para probar tribuna, y de ahí ver si traigo la temporada completa. Espero no defraudarlos. MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO UNO- Mentiras. Imagina por un momento un hermoso reino, el más hermoso del que tus ojos puedan deleitarse. Edenia. Una verde pradera extendiéndose hasta más allá de tu vista, donde puedo correr a pies descalzos por un suelo decorado de generosa primavera, mientras que con cada paso que doy, brotan las más delicadas flores avivando un colorido sendero. Y allá lejos, imponente, el castillo de mis padres. Mi hogar. Frío por fuera, pero refugio de tantas alegrías y perfecta infancia, donde mi madre iluminaba la más gris de las paredes del castillo. Sigo corriendo por tratar de alcanzarlo, avanzando entre negros árboles de cuyas ramas caen sin prisa llamativas hojas lilas . Brazos extendidos y cabellos al viento, una suave brisa acariciando mi rostro, tengo la impresión de que casi puedo flotar, como si casi no tuviese cuerpo… LIBRE. Solo imagina… Pero esos son los últimos recuerdos que me quedan. A veces, ya no lo recuerdo bien. Imágenes borrosas, casi inexistentes de aquello que alguna vez llamé hogar. Todo eso quedó atrás, en el olvido. Imagina ver los ojos fijos de tu padre observándote, vacíos, perdidos. Muertos. Imagina sentir los pasos del asesino de tu familia acercándose para matarte. Y yo, asustada, llorando impotente, sin poder dejar de ver el cuerpo inerte tendido de mi padre, queriendo creer que esto es tan solo la más terrible de mis pesadillas. Sí, eso aún puedo recordarlo. Mientras tanto, llevo a mi prisionera por el largo pasillo a su sentencia final. Debo sostenerla fuerte, aún a pesar de tanto castigo, mi enemiga ofrece fuerte resistencia, sin importarle que el costo de su rebeldía sea la muerte. Al caminar, aún puedo escuchar el bullicio de la guerra a través de los muros del palacio. El mismo que sentí hace poco, cuando aquel que se hace llamar Emperador entra con prepotencia junto a sus dos leales, el general y el hechicero. A paso firme se acercan hacia el salón del trono, para dar el golpe final de ésta, su maldita guerra. Por poco se me escapa. Rápidamente vuelvo a concentrarme y la retengo en un corto forcejeo. A pesar de su desolación, la pena por su enorme pérdida, aún quiere revelarse. No debo distraerme. No sucederá otra vez. Sigo mi camino. Mientras nos acercamos, permanece en mi mente el instante en que mi padre cayó, derribado por la espada del Emperador. Fue un golpe certero, rematando una fiera batalla, la cual miraba aterrada junto a mi madre, refugiadas tras una estatua. El Emperador alza finalmente sus brazos en señal de victoria y procede a ordenar a su hechicero que acabe a mi padre con un terrible castigo. Es curioso. Es como si fuera mi hermana, pero no lo es. Sus pensamientos son parte de mí, es como si fueran mis propios recuerdos. Compartimos una vida sin haberla yo vivido. Sin embargo, no puedo distraerme en cuestionamientos inútiles. Debo llevar a mi prisionera a cumplir su condena. Falta un poco más, vamos llegando al final del pasillo. Volvemos a forcejear. Insiste, no se da por vencida, se niega a someterse, pero aún así continuamos. Recuerdo vagamente que ya tuvimos un encuentro así. Corría ella sin rumbo después de ver el alma de mi padre ser robada por el hechicero, después de ver a mi madre ser consumida por la locura y suicidarse. Fue cuando nos encontramos, ella llena de dolor y yo lista para capturarla. Por fin llegamos al final del pasillo. Las rejas se abren y veo al emperador celebrando junto a sus leales. Aquí, al llegar, la obligué a postrarse frente a ellos, cayendo ella pesadamente, derrotada. La princesa sufre sin decir palabra o lamento alguno. Permanece sin levantar su rostro, sin dejar de llorar, desconsolada, por la muerte de sus padres y la destrucción de su reino. Pronto, el Emperador se percata de mi presencia y me entrega su última orden: ''-Buen trabajo, Mileena. Ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de la princesa Kitana…'' Es todo. Espero haya sido de su agrado, lo edité lo mejor que pude. De sus comentarios dependerá si seguimos subiendo. Gracias por leer y comentar. May the Elder Gods watch over all of you. Categoría:Entradas